The present invention relates to stents which are implanted as part of a balloon angioplasty procedure within a bodily conduit of a living animal or a human to maintain patency. In particular, the present invention relates to articulated intravascular stunts for delivery through or implantation in a blood vessel having a curved portion.
Intravascular stents having a constricted diameter for delivery through a blood vessel and an expanded diameter for applying a radially outwardly extending force for supporting the blood vessel are known in the art. Articulated intravascular stents for either delivery through a curved blood vessel or implanted therein are also known in the art.
Self-expandable articulated stents are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,404 entitled xe2x80x9cArticulated Stentxe2x80x9d to Wolff. Balloon expandable articulated stents are commercially available under the trade name Palmaz-Schatz Balloon-Expandable Stents from Johnson and Johnson Intervention Systems Co.
A prior art self-expandable articulated intravascular stent 10 deployed in a curved blood vessel 16 is now described with reference to FIG. 1 which is, in actual fact, FIG. 2 of the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,404. Stent 10 is made up of a number of individual segments 12 articulated by hinges 14 connected at each end to segments 12. Stent 10 is preferably fabricated from memory shape material, for example, nitinol, and as such is self expandable after delivery from a delivery system described in U.S Pat. No. 4,830,003 to Wolff et al. However, these prior art articulated intravascular stents suffer from a number of disadvantages both during delivery through a curved blood vessel and when implanted therein as will now described.
The delivery of stent 10 through: curved blood vessel 16 is more complicated than the delivery of a non-articulated stent in that stent 10 has to be angularly oriented such that its hinges 14 are located towards the convex portion of blood vessel 16 so that stent 10 can be flexed inward. In the present example, it will be noted that hinges 14 are located on the same side of segments 12 because blood vessel 16 has only a simple curve in one plane. It can be readily appreciated that delivery of stents through blood vessels which have one or more curved portions which are not in the same plane is even more complicated and generally requires specially constructed stents.
Even when implanted in a curved blood vessel 16, stents 10 are shown to be lacking in that the gaps between segments 12 render the curved portion of blood vessel 16 without support. Furthermore, the gaps at the convex portion of blood vessel 16 are substantially greater than the gaps at the concave portion thereof, thereby inducing non-uniform and therefore undesirable stresses on blood vessel 16.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have an articulated stent which does not require any particular angular orientation when being delivered through a curved bodily conduit and provides continuous and uniform support for both straight and curved portions of a bodily conduit when implanted.
It would also be highly desirable, the structure of a stent does not depend on the particular orientations of curved portions of a blood vessel.
The object of the present invention is for an articulated stent which can be delivered through a curved bodily conduit using a routine medical procedure and a conventional stent delivery system. Furthermore, the stent provides continuous and uniform support for both straight and curved portions of a bodily conduit when implanted. Still further, the structure of a stent and its support of a bodily conduit do not depend on the orientations of the curved portions of the conduit.
The objective of the present invention is achieved by an articulated stent, comprising: (a) at least two substantially rigid segments; and (b) a flexible connector for connecting adjacent segments, wherein the connector assumes a substantially cylindrical configuration when relaxed and a differentially stretched and compressed curved configuration when flexed.
After expansion the rigid segments of the stent preferably present a fine diamond shaped mesh having 1 mm long sides to provide continuous and uniform support for straight portions of a bodily conduit.
The connectors can be implemented as a plurality of substantially helical links connecting adjacent segments. Alternatively, the connectors can be implemented as links each having at least one kink. The connectors typically have between 8-24 links to provide continuous and uniform support for both straight and curved portions of a bodily conduit.
The stents have constricted diameters for intraluminal delivery and are then deformed, by the inflation of a balloon forming part of their catheter delivery system, to expanded diameters for applying radially outwardly extending forces for supporting the lumen of bodily conduits. The constricted and expanded diameters of the stents typically fall in the ranges of 10-3.5 mm and 3.5-10.0 mm, respectively.
The stents are preferably fabricated from low memory, more plastic than elastic, bio-compatible materials, for, example, stainless steel 316L, gold, tantalum, etc. which enables them to be plastically deformed from their constricted diameters to their expanded diameters.
A typical stent for implantation in a human coronary artery is 9-21 mm long comprising three to seven 2.2 mm long stent segments connected by two to six 1 mm long connectors such that the ends of the stent subtend between a 45xc2x0 to 135xc2x0 angle at a radius of curvature of approximately 9 mm when flexed.